


Imbarazzo

by Nykyo



Category: Glee
Genre: Erotico, Introspettivo, M/M, One Shot, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quasi che volesse aggravare la situazione e infliggergli il colpo di grazia, Kurt iniziò a lavarsi.<br/>Cominciò con la punta delle dita. Sfregò a lungo i polpastrelli l’uno sull’altro in svelti movimenti circolari, così da eliminare ogni residuo di impasto.<br/>Non appena se ne fu liberato, tuffò un braccio sotto il getto tiepido dell’acqua e lo sfregò per eliminare la farina. Quando ebbe finito ripeté l’operazione con l’altro braccio.<br/>Blaine rimase a fissarlo per tutto il tempo e si sforzò di non mordersi un labbro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imbarazzo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Beta: nessuna, se ci sono errori siate pazienti, per quanto io legga e rilegga qualcuno scappa sempre.
> 
>  
> 
> Note:
> 
> Ho deciso di pubblicare tutti i racconti su Glee che ho scritto nei mesi scorsi e non avevo mail il tempo di pubblicare. Sì, anche questo è 18+ XD E, sì, io e Blaine abbiamo un kink per le braccia di Kurt.  
> La storia si ambienta in un momento imprecisato dopo la puntata 3x05, quindi non è AU come i due precedenti.  
> Non ha un gran titolo, ma la verità è che è stato scritto sul prompt "Imbarazzo" della cartella di Bingo Italia che non ho fatto a tempo a finire.
> 
> Dedica: A Lori che l'ha già letta a suo tempo, perché era uno dei suoi regali di compleanno. Ti voglio bene, lo sai, ma non è brutto ribadirlo ;)

  
**Imbarazzo.**

  
«Sono qui!» La voce di Kurt trillò dalla cucina, mentre Blaine incrociava Finn sulla porta d'ingresso.  
Più che per rispondere alla sua scampanellata Finn sembrava aver aperto la porta perché era sul punto di uscire.  
Lui e Blaine si rivolsero giusto un saluto frettoloso, che nel caso di Finn fu più che altro un grugnito.  
Blaine lo guardò schizzare via di fretta e furia - forse era in ritardo per un appuntamento con Rachel.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedergli se aveva ancora intenzione di prendere la sua macchina per accompagnarlo a vedere la partita durante il weekend, ma non era certo il caso di farlo mentre Finn andava via di corsa.  
Ci avrebbe pensato più tardi, per il momento lui era lì soprattutto perché Kurt lo stava aspettando.  
Blaine gli aveva promesso che avrebbero studiato insieme, almeno fino a quando Carole non fosse uscita lasciandoli finalmente soli.  
Soli. Blaine sorrise al solo pensiero. Dalla notte della prima di West Side Story il concetto di "solamente io e te" aveva acquistato nuove sfumature ed era diventato uno dei preferiti di Blaine.  
Erano passati all'incirca un paio di mesi e lui e Kurt si erano dedicati tutto il tempo che riuscivano a ritagliare. Non era poco, però a lui non sembrava mai abbastanza.  
Comunque fosse, non era ancora il caso di lasciarsi andare alle fantasticherie di un certo tipo. Non con Carole nei paraggi.  
Meglio concentrarsi su una cosa per volta.  
Prima di tutto le buone maniere, poi i compiti e dopo avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo per il resto.  
Quindi Blaine fece capolino in cucina e sfoderò un sorriso beneducato prima di esordire con un generico e omnicomprensivo: «Buon pomeriggio!»  
Fu felice di essersi mantenuto sul formale. Forse non era il modo più tenero e affettuoso per salutare il proprio ragazzo che non si vedeva l'ora di abbracciare, ma almeno gli aveva evitato di provare imbarazzo nell'accorgersi che Carole, in effetti, era lì con Kurt.  
Per quanto generico fosse stato il suo esordio, in ogni caso, ricevette in cambio i saluti di entrambi e, mentre Kurt iniziava a scusarsi per aver mandato Finn ad aprirgli al suo posto, notò che la stanza odorava di farina, lievito, limone e vaniglia. In poche parole, la cucina di casa Hummel-Hudson profumava di torta fatta in casa in una maniera deliziosa.  
«Non potevo venire io» stava dicendo Kurt. «Sono pieno di farina fino al collo.»  
Era un'esagerazione, ovviamente, ma rendeva bene l'idea.  
Blaine lo constatò quando staccò gli occhi da Carole, che stava finendo di ripulire il bancone.  
Per un istante pensò che era una perfetta scena familiare e che poco importava che Kurt e Carole non fossero davvero madre e figlio.  
Quasi sorrise di nuovo perché trovava l'idea di quei due che preparavano dolci insieme davvero adorabile, poi però osservò meglio Kurt e i suoi pensieri, tutto d'un tratto, persero qualsiasi coerenza.  
Non che ci volesse poi tanto per farlo sentire elettrico ed eccitato, quando si parlava di Kurt, ma lo spettacolo che aveva davanti agli occhi lo spinse a deglutire e a stringere gli occhi come se stesse fissando una luce abbagliante.  
Kurt - di sicuro del tutto inconsapevole dello sconvolgimento che gli provocava - stava usando un gomito per spingere verso l'alto la leva dell'erogatore del lavandino. Appariva tutto concentrato nell'evidente tentativo di ottenere il giusto getto di acqua calda senza sporcare l'acciaio lucido con le mani. Le aveva entrambe ancora imbrattate di polvere di farina e di impasto colloso.  
A dire il vero la farina gli arrivava fino a metà di tutti e due gli avambracci.  
Per di più le maniche della maglia che indossava erano arrotolate poco più su dei gomiti, e lasciavano vedere le linee dei muscoli e la pelle chiara e perfetta.  
Era liscia e bianca quanto la polvere sottile che ne ricopriva una buona parte, senza però nasconderla.  
Kurt disse qualcosa e Blaine si accorse che non riusciva a seguire il discorso.  
Era come se, all'improvviso, la sua mente avesse perso la capacità di trasformare i suoni in sillabe, le sillabe in parole e le parole in frasi di senso compiuto. Sentiva che Kurt stava parlando, ma più che ad ascoltarlo era impegnato a dispiacersi che lo stesse facendo dandogli le spalle, voltato com'era verso il lavello. Era un tale peccato perché, qualunque cosa Kurt stesse dicendo, Blaine aveva una gran voglia di osservare le sue labbra rosa e carnose che si muovevano svelte.  
Pareva che avesse formulato una domanda, forse aveva chiesto l'ora, o che tempo facesse fuori, o chissà che altro, ma Blaine aveva gli occhi ancora puntati sui muscoli infarinati delle sue braccia e concentrarsi su altri dettagli visivi o sonori al momento gli sembrava impossibile.  
Per fortuna, quale che fosse stato il quesito, Carole rispose al suo posto.  
Tutto quel che Blaine riusciva a fare era osservare la tensione di un tendine che solcava netto e rilevato la carne soda di un braccio, dal gomito al polso, mentre Kurt finalmente riusciva nel suo intento e faceva scrosciare l'acqua nel lavello.  
Farsi ipnotizzare così magari era ridicolo, ma lui non poteva farci niente: le braccia di Kurt l'avevano sempre fatto impazzire, ben prima che gli fosse concesso di vederle del tutto nude e addirittura di toccarle.  
Il fatto che negli ultimi mesi gliene fosse stato dato il permesso non migliorava certo le cose.  
Sapere finalmente quanto potevano essere forti, aver imparato a conoscerne le linee e le curve, aver chiuso le dita sulla rotondità soda e compatta dell'attaccatura di una spalla, aver perfino assaggiato più volte la pelle liscissima non aiutava Blaine a distrarsi dalle fantasie che stavano iniziando ad affollarglisi nel cervello.  
Quasi che volesse aggravare la situazione e infliggergli il colpo di grazia, Kurt iniziò a lavarsi.  
Cominciò con la punta delle dita. Sfregò a lungo i polpastrelli l'uno sull'altro in svelti movimenti circolari, così da eliminare ogni residuo di impasto.  
Non appena se ne fu liberato, tuffò un braccio sotto il getto tiepido dell'acqua e lo sfregò per eliminare la farina. Quando ebbe finito ripeté l'operazione con l'altro braccio.  
Blaine rimase a fissarlo per tutto il tempo e si sforzò di non mordersi un labbro.  
La pelle di Kurt era liscia e bagnata e lui dovette sbattere le palpebre, sempre più abbagliato.  
Il suo cervello, sollecitato dalla vista e da una serie improvvisa di immagini mentali troppo vivide, aveva appena ripreso a dardeggiare in giro più impulsi elettrici del dovuto, spedendoli ad agire su diverse parti del suo corpo.  
Ad esempio, Blaine notò che non riusciva a tenere ferme le punte dei piedi.  
Odiava i calzini ed evitava di metterli ogni volta che lo riteneva possibile, ma in quel frangente se ne avesse indossato un paio forse sarebbe riuscito a tenere sotto controllo le dita. Invece quelle sfacciate, avendo più spazio all'interno delle scarpe, si stavano arricciando senza ritegno.  
Blaine deglutì e, con grande fatica, sorrise di nuovo, intuendo in maniera non del tutto conscia che Carole lo stava guardando.  
Quella sorta di consapevolezza lo costrinse a incrociare le gambe e a nascondere almeno uno dei suoi stupidissimi piedi dietro l'altro.  
Sorrise ancora più forte, fingendo convinzione e noncuranza, ma per tutta sicurezza fece sparire anche le mani ficcandosele in tasca.  
Carole distolse lo sguardo e lui tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Per fortuna Kurt era ancora voltato verso il lavello. Non lo stava guardando e non era in grado di accorgersi di quanto stupido e imbranato si stesse dimostrando.  
Blaine cercò inutilmente di distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua figura e annuì con troppo vigore alle ennesime parole che gli venivano rivolte. Non riuscì comunque a riprendere il filo della conversazione, ma, se non altro, capì che riguardavano la torta.  
Non c'era nulla di più lontano dai suoi pensieri di una torta, per quanto saporita e fatta in casa potesse essere. E Kurt continuava a tormentarlo senza accorgersene.  
Mentre i suoi occhi si sgranavano, Blaine pregò che un cenno del capo fosse, se non altro, la risposta giusta da dare in quel frangente.  
Un secondo esatto dopo, però, si era già scordato di essersene preoccupato.  
Kurt aveva appena riabbassato la leva dell'erogatore e stava frugando la cucina con lo sguardo alla ricerca di uno strofinaccio con cui asciugarsi.  
Nel frattempo teneva le braccia tese, sollevate e unite all'altezza dei gomiti.  
I suoi muscoli erano più che mai evidenti, sotto sforzo e sgocciolanti.  
L'acqua stava disegnando svelte traiettorie discendenti sulla sua pelle e Blaine non fu più capace di trattenersi come aveva fatto prima.  
Si morse un labbro e fu un bene, altrimenti quasi certamente dalla gola gli sarebbe sfuggito un gorgoglio inarticolato.  
Un buon fidanzato avrebbe anticipato Carole e avrebbe porto a Kurt il telo che stava cercando, era vero, ma era altrettanto vero che lui era il tipo di fidanzato nella cui mente si era formata all'istante l'immagine meno casta dell'universo.  
Non c'era nulla nel gesto di Kurt che avesse anche solo vagamente a che fare con il sesso, ma Blaine non era capace di scacciare i pensieri che lo stavano assalendo.  
Aveva una fantasia troppo fervida e gli ormoni di un adolescente che sta finalmente sperimentando quanto è incredibile e appagante il sesso - specie perché lo faceva con la persona che amava - e non riuscì a non pensare a come sarebbe stato trovarsi insieme a Kurt sotto il getto caldo della doccia.  
Cosa avrebbe provato se quelle braccia fossero state bagnate proprio come lo erano in quel momento, ma l'avessero anche stretto, circondandogli la vita?  
Come sarebbe stato ritrovarsi premuti contro le piastrelle bagnate, con Kurt che si puntellava sulle braccia, una mano a ogni lato del suo viso, e intanto gli si spingeva addosso con foga?  
Dio! Che cose si metteva a pensare mentre Carole era lì con loro? Non aveva senso. Non mentre erano lì, in cucina, tutti e tre insieme.  
Ma non riusciva cancellarsi l'idea dalla mente e, che lui lo volesse o meno, tutte quelle elucubrazioni accesero una scintilla irrefrenabile di eccitazione.  
Blaine la sentì correre dentro di sé, veloce e rovente. Saettava di nervo in nervo come fuoco lungo una riga di polvere da sparo. Era irrefrenabile e lui quasi chiuse gli occhi, in attesa della conseguente deflagrazione.  
Fu come se davvero ci fosse appena stata una piccola esplosione, interiore e nello stesso tempo sin troppo materiale, al pensiero di Kurt che lo abbracciava caldo, nudo e grondante d'acqua.  
Per sua fortuna Blaine non si era ancora sfilato di dosso il cappotto.  
Era un montgomery blu abbastanza aderente da segnargli il punto vita, ma - grazie al cielo! - non così stretto da rendere evidente quello che gli era appena successo.  
Lo scoppio, nemmeno troppo metaforico, che non aveva potuto impedire, per il momento era intuibile solo dal rossore che gli era salito improvviso alle guance.  
Kurt e Carole non si erano resi conto di niente. Lei stava finendo di passare uno straccio sul bancone ormai lucido e pulito e Kurt aveva finalmente trovato qualcosa con cui asciugarsi.  
Non era accaduto niente di irreparabile. Blaine doveva solo riuscire a calmarsi.  
Lo sapeva e l'avrebbe fatto, se solo ne fosse stato capace.  
Peccato che l'ondata d'imbarazzo che lo stava sommergendo gli rendesse difficile anche solo respirare. Pensare razionalmente e tranquillizzarsi erano due cose che in quell'istante rientravano entrambe nel novero del "troppo difficile, se non proprio impossibile anche solo da ipotizzare".  
Il suo corpo fu più svelto del suo cervello a ritrovare un briciolo di equilibrio, ma lui si sentì ugualmente come se l'avessero appena spogliato in pubblico.  
Era veramente un idiota senza speranze!  
Farfugliò qualcosa sulla necessità di andare in bagno e filò via a tutta velocità, senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta. Non poteva restare lì con Kurt - e men che meno con Carole - in un momento simile. Proprio non poteva.

*

«Blaine?»  
Quando Kurt aveva bussato alla porta lui aveva sussultato come se fosse stato colto in flagranza di un reato indicibile e socialmente degradante.  
Il che era ridicolo. Non stava facendo niente di male. Anzi, per essere precisi, non stava facendo niente e basta.  
Era chiuso in bagno da diversi minuti, ok, ma tutta la sua attività si era limitata a pochi gesti.  
Prima di tutto aveva cercato di calmarsi, di respirare e di non morire di imbarazzo, poi si era accorto che sentiva caldo. Un caldo tremendo che aveva poco e nulla di fisico.  
Si era comunque levato il cappotto e subito dopo il cardigan di lana color vinaccia. Malgrado ciò aveva sentito ancora calore, come se la vergogna all'idea di essersi fatto venire un'erezione alla sola vista delle braccia del suo ragazzo lo stesse bruciando dall'interno.  
Avrebbe smesso di andare a fuoco ben volentieri, ma non sapeva come fare.  
Sul serio. Si era eccitato fino a quel punto mentre guardava Kurt che si lavava le mani! E con Carole in cucina con loro. Il tutto nemmeno due minuti dopo essere entrato in casa.  
Sarebbe morto di autocombustione, era inutile provare a salvarsi.  
Ciononstante aveva comunque tentato di trovare un po' di sollievo slacciando il cravattino e i primi bottoni della camicia. Poi si era arrotolato le maniche e si era sciacquato il viso con l'acqua gelata, ma era servito a poco.  
Se si fosse trattato di farsi passare l'eccitazione sarebbe stato più facile, ma l'imbarazzo lo stava sul serio uccidendo.  
Pur di smetterla con quella sensazione si sarebbe ficcato direttamente sotto il getto della doccia. O, almeno, l'avrebbe fatto di sicuro, se al solo guardarla non gli fosse tornato in mente il tipo di fantasie che l'avevano portato a doversi chiudere in bagno.  
Non aveva la minima idea di come fare a tornare di sotto. Con che coraggio avrebbe guardato in faccia Kurt e soprattutto Carole come se non fosse successo proprio nulla? Grazie a Dio almeno Burt non era in casa.  
Così alla fine Blaine si era fermato davanti allo specchio, aveva puntato i palmi aperti delle mani sul marmo scuro e misericordiosamente freddo del lavandino e aveva continuato a fissarsi per tutto il tempo, scuotendo il capo.  
A volte era davvero senza speranze.  
E ora Kurt stava bussando e lui si sentiva come se qualcuno gli avesse appena acceso delle braci anche sotto le punte dei piedi.  
«Stai bene?»  
Nemmeno per sogno! No, non stava bene. Era un cretino e stava prendendo fuoco in modo quasi letterale. Aveva le gote così rosse che sembrava una caricatura di Biancaneve.  
Una caricatura di Biancaneve non tanto più alta di Cucciolo, tra l'altro.  
Certo che quando ci si metteva...  
«Tutto a posto» disse, odiando il modo roco in cui ogni sillaba risuonava, malgrado i suoi sforzi. «Arrivo.»  
Il tragitto fino alla porta gli parve lunghissimo e arduo come se avesse avuto ai piedi due scarpe con la suola di piombo arroventato.  
Perfetto! Da Biancaneve a Grimilde in meno di un paio di metri!  
Il rumore della chiave che girava nella toppa parve volerlo assordare, ma un attimo dopo il battito del suo cuore diventò di colpo il suono più fragoroso della stanza.  
Un Kurt parecchio preoccupato gli era comparso davanti, non appena Blaine aveva aperto la porta.  
«Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene?» lo interrogò di nuovo, inclinando un po' il capo come se volesse osservarlo da diverse angolazioni. «Sei sparito. Non tornavi più. Carole è uscita in anticipo e...»  
Kurt sembrava sul serio in pensiero, così lui dovette sforzarsi di sorridere.  
Resistendo alla tentazione di appoggiare la schiena alla porta del bagno che aveva appena richiuso, si strinse nelle spalle e annui.  
Teneva tra le braccia il maglione e il montgomery, quasi come se potessero fargli da scudo, o come se ci fosse stato ancora qualcosa da nascondere all'altezza del cavallo dei suoi jeans.  
«Sì» tentò con impegno ma con poche speranze di riuscita, «tutto benissimo, è soltanto che...»  
Soltanto cosa? Carole li aveva lasciati soli come lui desiderava e l'esordio era quello? Era così che cominciavano la serata? Con lui che convinceva Kurt di aver appena avuto un problema gastro-itestinale o chissà che altro?  
Se evitare di dirgli la verità doveva aiutarlo a superare l'imbarazzo, be', non stava funzionando nemmeno un po'.  
Forse se almeno si fossero spostati anziché restare impalati davanti a quel dannato bagno...  
L'idea di ritrovarsi subito in camera di Kurt non gli sorrideva più così tanto, ma era sempre meglio che rimanere a farsi scrutare dal paio d'occhi più perplessi che avesse mai avuto addosso.  
Si incamminò con un'aria che voleva essere noncurante e ripeté: «Tutto bene. Mi spiace di non aver salutato Carole».  
Sentì la risposta di Kurt provenire da un punto vicino alle proprie spalle. «L'ho fatto io per te.»  
Era felice che Kurt lo stesse seguendo, anziché fermarsi in corridoio a scuotere il capo per la sua idiozia, ma non era certo di essere pronto a fronteggiarlo.  
Magari si stava vergognando troppo per quel che gli era successo e avrebbe dovuto ridimensionare l'intera questione, ma quando sedette sul letto fece fatica a sollevare subito lo sguardo.  
Ed eccole di nuovo lì, le iridi chiare di Kurt che lo fissavano e lo facevano sentire inchiodato a se stesso e alla sua usuale goffaggine.  
Era a suo modo ironico: poche altre persone conoscevano il lato impacciato e sgraziato della sua personalità bene quanto Kurt. E per poche altre persone al mondo lui desiderava di essere invece perfetto e tutto charme e sicurezze come voleva esserlo per Kurt.  
«Blaine... sul serio» Kurt nel frattempo si stava sedendo al suo fianco e la sua voce aveva assunto un tono dolce e rassicurante, «sei sparito e non uscivi più dal bagno. Ho bussato cinque volte. Ora arrossisci ogni volta che ti guardo. Se prima in cucina ho detto o fatto...»  
Oh, era meraviglioso! Non gli mancava che di far sentire Kurt in colpa.  
Era l'ultimo dei suoi intenti, così Blaine si alzò, appoggiò il suo inutile carico di vestiti sullo sgabello del tavolo da toeletta, e poi si voltò per affrontare Kurt.  
Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa - non sapeva nemmeno lui bene cosa, ma una scusa credibile doveva pur esistere e venirgli in mente - che cancellasse ogni dubbio, e prese fiato.  
Fu con orrore crescente che un attimo dopo si ascoltò dire: «Tu non c'entri, Kurt. Non... hai fatto niente di male. È solo che ti guardavo, avevi le braccia praticamente nude. Erano scoperte e bagnate e... lo so che c'era Carole e che è assurdo e che penserai che... niente, è solo che all'improvviso mi sono sentito così...»  
Deglutì, incapace di credere che stava davvero dicendo la verità, ma aggiunse comunque: «così eccitato che... non potevo restare lì con te e Carole».  
Sbatté le palpebre e pensò che, sul serio, non poteva aver appena confessato a Kurt una cosa del genere.  
Cosa gli era saltato in testa? Le gote gli diventarono di nuovo roventi e color porpora, praticamente all'istante.  
Kurt, per di più, lo stava fissando anche più intensamente di prima.  
Era arrossito come lui, ma nello stesso tempo nei suoi occhi si era appena accesa una strana luce che non era mai comparsa prima.  
La si sarebbe potuta dire divertita, ma c'era anche qualcos'altro che Blaine non riusciva in nessun modo a decifrare.  
«Mi stai dicendo che ti sei...?» Mentre Kurt si schiariva la gola, Blaine desiderò di scomparire. «Che eri...?»  
No, non c'era verso, per quanto da bambino avesse avuto una cotta insana per Harry Potter, lui non era un mago: non era capace di svanire nel nulla e tutte quelle pause non lo aiutavano a smettere di augurarsi che se non altro il pavimento si aprisse per ingoiarlo.  
«Sì» confessò quasi in un singhiozzo, sperando che l'aver vuotato il sacco fino in fondo potesse servire a chiudere il discorso e gli evitasse di morire d'imbarazzo sotto lo sguardo del suo fidanzato.  
«Oh.» Kurt scosse il capo in un modo bizzarro, come se avesse i capelli bagnati e volesse far schizzare via le gocce che minacciavano di finirgli negli occhi. «Be'... wow!»  
«Wow?» Blaine era certo che sopra la sua testa fosse appena comparso un enorme punto di domanda fluttuante e illuminato di giallo neon a intermittenza.  
Kurt annuì e smorzò a fatica una risatina. Poi gli sorrise in maniera molto aperta e sincera.  
«Non pensavo di farti effetto fino a questo punto» ammise a sua volta con un candore a dir poco disarmante.  
Blaine alzò gli occhi al cielo. Cosa doveva rispondergli? Che era pazzo se ancora non aveva capito quanto era capace di mandarlo al manicomio anche solo con una parola o con uno sguardo?  
«Sul serio?» Kurt lo prese di nuovo in contropiede. Sembrava un po' in imbarazzo anche lui, ma nello stesso tempo piacevolmente sorpreso e interessato a saperne di più. «Ti sei eccitato solo perché avevo le braccia bagnate?»  
«Sì, e nude» puntualizzò lui, un po' stravolto nell'accorgersi che lo stava facendo, ma incapace di stare zitto malgrado la vergogna.  
«Nude e bagnate» ripetè Kurt in un modo per nulla calcolato ma che a lui spedì un brivido dritto lungo la schiena, anche se in quel momento Blaine non era in condizioni di analizzare il perché.  
Sì limitò a un cenno affermativo e a chiedersi che piega stava prendendo il discorso. Poteva diventare davvero più assurdo e imbarazzante di così?  
«Eravamo in cucina» tentò di spiegare e di giustificarsi, «c'era Carole... scusami. Non si sarebbe comunque accorta di niente, ma non potevo restare lì in quelle condizioni.»  
Il sorriso di Kurt divenne un po' più ampio e, tutto d'un tratto, si inclinò da un lato. Iniziava a somigliare a un mezzo sogghigno compiaciuto.  
Il solo motivo per cui non gli fece venire in mente un gatto che avesse appena ingoiato il proverbiale canarino era il pensiero inconscio del compianto Pavarotti. Ma quello di Kurt era un sorriso sornione, su quello non esisteva il minimo dubbio.  
«Così ti sei chiuso in bagno e ti sei...»  
Blaine scosse il capo tanto forte da sentire male al collo. «Oh, no! No, no... io... no!»  
Certo che era stupido. In passato, quando non avevano la minima esperienza, si era messo a parlare con Kurt di sesso e di masturbazione come se nulla fosse e, ora che non era più un novellino, eccolo lì: in difficoltà anche solo al pensiero che Kurt avesse avuto un simile sospetto.  
Non che ci fosse qualcosa di male nel toccarsi pensando a Kurt, o nel sesso in generale, ma non era così che voleva presentarsi davanti alla persona che amava in un pomeriggio che avrebbero dovuto dedicare l'uno all'altro con passione.  
L'idea di apparire come quello che non sapeva tenere sotto controllo la minima pulsione e che, con Carole ancora in casa, correva in bagno a sfogarsi dandosi al "fai da te" non gli piaceva per niente. Non era quella che voleva dare di se stesso.  
«Avevo solo bisogno di restare solo per un attimo. Non mi sono...»  
Il sogghigno sul viso di Kurt anziché sparire diventò più evidente e malizioso.  
Non avrebbe dovuto essere quello tra loro che faticava di più ad affrontare simili discorsi? Invece sembrava perfettamente a suo agio e perfino un po' intrigato dall'intera situazione.  
«Toccato» finì la frase al suo posto e riuscì perfino a non arrossire. Blaine invece si ritrovò a rabbrividire di nuovo.  
Veramente Kurt, anziché cacciarlo a pedate o ridergli in faccia, si stava divertendo? Sul serio lui lo stava ascoltando dire certe cose?  
«Masturbato» gli rispose, chiedendosi cosa diavolo gli stava prendendo. Perché non faceva che aprire bocca e peggiorare la situazione? E perché si sentiva in dovere di usare un altro termine, come se quello usato da Kurt fosse troppo intimo per ascoltarlo uscire dalle sue labbra senza sobbalzare?  
In fondo non gli era mai capitato prima di mettersi a fare distinzioni tra i due modi di dire e, in teoria, quello che lui aveva appena usato era più spinto, o se non altro meno delicato, di quello scelto da Kurt.  
Cosa gli stava prendendo?  
Non era neanche la prima volta che Kurt parlando con lui usava termini riferiti al sesso, però di norma lo faceva mentre erano già in un momento di intimità, nel bel mezzo di un picco di eccitazione e di piacere.  
Così era diverso, anche se Blaine non avrebbe saputo spiegare in che senso.  
Lo sapeva, ovviamente, ma se avesse provato a ragionare su quanto lo scombussolava sentire Kurt fare simili discorsi si sarebbe ritrovato di nuovo eccitato come poco prima giù in cucina.  
Kurt, comunque, ignorò la sua precisazione e si strinse nelle spalle.  
Scosse affermativamente il capo come uno che, a differenza di lui, avesse appena capito tutto. Aveva gli occhi che brillavano più del solito.  
«Non ti sei toccato» ripetè imperterrito e spietato. «Ma eri eccitato solo per le mie braccia.»  
Blaine deglutì e annuì ancora, il tutto nello stesso tempo.  
«Così eccitato da averlo duro, anche se c'era Carole e stavamo parlando di una torta di mele con zucchero a velo e cannella?»  
Nel cervello di Blaine risuonò solo il termine "duro". Il resto della domanda gli scivolò nella mente velocissima come olio su una superficie bagnata. L'aveva capita ed era in grado di rispondere, ma non riusciva a smettere di sentire la voce di Kurt che gli rimbombava tra le tempie pronunciando due specifiche sillabe.  
Perché aveva scelto proprio quella parola? Non che sentirlo parlare di erezione, tanto per fare un esempio, sarebbe stato poi tanto diverso, ma "duro" era un modo di definire la cosa così insolito sulle sue labbra.  
Kurt lo stava stuzzicando per punirlo della sua condotta poco appropriata?  
Lui stava davvero tentando di uscire dall'imbarazzo e che il suo ragazzo, con quella voce incredibile che si ritrovava, iniziasse a sciorinare parole sconce l'una dopo l'altra non era di sicuro d'aiuto.  
Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, ma non riuscì a rispondere, gli si era attaccata la lingua al palato.  
La sua espressione, però, doveva essere già una risposta sufficiente, perché Kurt sorrise di nuovo. Aveva proprio un'aria un po' felina.  
Sì alzò e afferrò un lembo del suo cravattino slacciato. Lo sfregò tra indice e pollice, con lentezza, in modo deliberato.  
Era troppo vicino e Blaine ne sentiva il fiato sul viso.  
«A cosa stavi pensando?» Kurt lo chiese all'improvviso e quasi in un sussurro. «A cosa hai pensato mentre mi guardavi le braccia e ti eccitavi così tanto?»  
Di punto in bianco la temperatura della stanza era cambiata di netto.  
Anche prima Blaine si era sentito scottare, ma quel tipo di calore dovuto solo all'imbarazzo era stato del tutto diverso dalla sensazione che provava in quel momento.  
Era come se l'aria tutto intorno a loro fosse appena diventata torrida in un modo che evocava vestiti abbandonati sul pavimento e lenzuola tormentate tra le dita fino allo spasimo. E sudore. Del tipo che sa di sesso ed è piacevole assaggiare sul collo della persona che ti sta facendo tremare.  
Lui magari non sapeva cosa gli fosse preso poco fa in cucina, però al momento iniziava anche a chiedersi che cosa stesse succedendo a Kurt.  
Fino a un attimo prima gli era rimasto il dubbio che tutto quel parlare di cose potenzialmente imbarazzanti e sexy da morire fosse casuale e che, presto o tardi, Kurt sarebbe arrossito anche peggio di lui e si sarebbe accorto di cosa stava dicendo e dell'effetto che iniziava a fargli.  
Ora, invece, non aveva più il minimo dubbio. Non era un caso.  
«Cosa ti ha fatto diventare così duro, Blaine?»  
La domanda diretta gli diede conferma dei suoi sospetti e lo fece sussultare.  
Strinse i denti, chiuse i pugni e sbatté le palpebre. L'aggiunta del suo nome a fine frase era così sleale!  
Kurt lo stava facendo apposta.  
Questo avrebbe dovuto allentare la sensazione d'imbarazzo, ma in qualche modo la stava acuendo, anche se nello stesso tempo era tremendamente eccitante.  
Blaine non si sentiva più del tutto a disagio, ma avrebbe comunque voluto smettere di arrossire come la verginella che, grazie al cielo, non era più da mesi.  
Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò con lentezza.  
Kurt voleva giocare? All'improvviso gli era venuta voglia di sesso parlato? Bene. Lui non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato e non era minimamente preparato, ma non si trattava di qualcosa con cui aveva problemi. Anzi, più di una volta si era chiesto come sarebbe stato ascoltare Kurt dirgli qualcosa di davvero sexy e spinto.  
Amava la sua voce, la trovava incredibile, non solo quando cantava. Soprattutto la trovava unica e inimitabile. Originale e carismatica come lo era Kurt stesso. Era anche eccitante, certo che sì, lui l'aveva sempre pensato.  
Per questo era appena stato scosso da un brivido, mentre Kurt gli domandava la causa della sua erezione.  
Voleva sul serio conoscerla? Blaine pensò che in ogni caso non sarebbe potuto sembrare più patetico di quanto già non si fosse dimostrato fino a quel momento.  
«Ho pensato...» Si morse un labbro e racimolò tutta la sfacciataggine che era capace di trovare dentro di sé. Quella che di norma usava per esibirsi.  
Fu come indossare mentalmente il suo vecchio blazer della Dalton e prendere fiato prima di lasciare uscire la nota iniziale di un pezzo. «Be'... che avremmo potuto essere sotto la doccia. Che mi avresti abbracciato e spinto contro le piastrelle bagnate e...»  
La bocca di Kurt era così vicina al suo orecchio da sfiorarlo quando lo interruppe e gli chiese: «E poi? Volevi... che ti scopassi? Che ti prendessi in bocca? Vuoi che lo facciamo davvero?»  
Ecco! Perfetto! Era di nuovo eccitato da star male. E gli si era appena spento il cervello.  
Annientato. Azzerato. Encefalogramma piatto.  
Blaine era ancora vivo solo perché il cuore reggeva, ma se continuava a pompare a simili ritmi da capogiro, lui non sarebbe sopravissuto ancora a lungo.  
Faticava perfino a ricordarsi chi era, dove si trovava e che aveva avuto un'esistenza precedente all'attimo in cui la voce di Kurt l'aveva colpito con quelle parole tanto sconvolgenti che non riusciva più a respirare a dovere.  
Sul serio era sveglio? Non poteva credere che il suo ragazzo delizioso, romantico e solitamente compostissimo avesse appena scelto di essere così tanto esplicito. Esplicito al punto da essere inequivocabile, da risultare praticamente indecente e da risvegliare la sua erezione senza avere nemmeno bisogno di toccarlo con un dito.  
Aveva perfino usato il verbo "scopare".  
Kurt? Davvero? Scopare? Quello che gli stava mormorando una serie di domande una più sconcia dell'altra era proprio Kurt?  
Se non lo era e Blaine stava solo sprofondando in un sogno erotico un po' più originale del solito, be', in quel caso non voleva svegliarsi.  
Se invece era tutto vero avrebbe dovuto rispondere, ed era impossibile che ci riuscisse.  
Non sapeva nemmeno quale dei due possibili scenari lo eccitasse di più.  
Avere Kurt dentro di sé era qualcosa che lo faceva sempre tremare, non importava che ormai fosse già successo più di una volta. Quando facevano l'amore si sentiva risuonare dentro note e accordi che lo facevano vibrare come la corda tesa di un violino.  
Ma anche il pensiero di Kurt in ginocchio, con l'acqua che picchiettava sui capelli e sulle spalle e intento a succhiarlo, be', era abbastanza allettante da farlo rabbrividire di desiderio.  
In tutto ciò, Blaine avrebbe tanto voluto sapere se Kurt era riuscito a dirgli una cosa simile senza arrossire o se invece aveva le guance che scottavano tanto quanto le sue, ma non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi per controllare.  
Strizzare le palpebre in maniera quasi dolorosa gli stava venendo istintivo e, in ogni caso, non voleva rischiare che un suo sguardo intimidisse Kurt e gli facesse passare la voglia di essere così intraprendente e loquace.  
Sentirgli dire certe cose lo stava uccidendo, ma Blaine non voleva comunque che smettesse.  
Resistendo alla tentazione di agitare il bacino per cercare un po' di sollievo dalla gabbia opprimente dei jeans, si sforzò di rispondere.  
«Puoi decidere tu, Kurt. Puoi...» Dio! Sul serio suonava già così arreso e bisognoso? «farmi qualunque cosa...»  
Era la pura e semplice verità. Qualunque cosa, purché Kurt si decidesse a farla.  
Si sentì sfiorare le labbra per un istante, come nella promessa di un bacio a venire.  
Kurt lo prese per mano e lui fu costretto a riaprire gli occhi.  
Fece in tempo a constatare che, in effetti, non era il solo ad avere il viso arrossato e gli occhi un po' lucidi, poi però Kurt girò sui tacchi e iniziò a tirarselo dietro con decisione.  
Prima di voltargli le spalle, gli regalò un ultimo sorriso che gli fermò il cuore. Era acceso da quel tipo di malizia che, quando brillava nello sguardo di Kurt lo faceva ammattire.  
Blaine si lasciò ritrascinare in bagno senza protestare, con sangue che scorreva di vena in vena all'impazzata.  
Non l'avevano mai fatto sotto la doccia e non riusciva a scacciare dalla mente l'immagine che si era formata mentre, giù in cucina, guardava Kurt che si ripuliva dalla farina e dai resti dell'impasto appiccicoso della torta di mele.  
L'aspettativa bastava a farlo sentire come se gli si stesse chiudendo lo stomaco.  
Era certo che non sarebbe mai riuscito a disfare il groviglio di emozioni che lo stava avviluppando in un nodo sempre più stretto.  
Si chiese cosa avesse fatto per meritarsi di essere così fortunato e, non appena si furono chiusi la porta del bagno alle spalle, allacciò Kurt per la vita e se lo premette addosso per un bacio.  
Kurt gli accarezzò l'attaccatura dei capelli e si lasciò baciare, circondandogli il collo con un braccio.  
Per un lungo istante anche la tensione sessuale parve scemare, stemperata dalla dolcezza del bacio.  
Kurt aveva sempre le labbra così morbide e invitanti.  
Blaine amava il suo sapore come poche altre cose al mondo.  
In realtà amava anche la sensazione della sua pelle al tatto, i suoi occhi, la sua voce, il modo in cui rideva, il suo cervellino di tutto rispetto, il suo sarcasmo e almeno un milione di altre cose che rendevano Kurt più che speciale.  
Ma il suo sapore durante i baci era una cosa riservata solo a lui e lo faceva sentire felice e davvero importante.  
Baciarlo era semplicemente fantastico.  
Quindi Blaine si prese tutto il tempo necessario per assaggiarlo e mordicchiargli le labbra.  
Sperava che tutta quell'attesa non stesse cambiando l'atmosfera al punto da fargli perdere l'opportunità di una doccia davvero bollente, ma indugiò più che poteva perché non poteva farne a meno.  
Fu proprio Kurt a concludere il bacio, ma non lo sciolse dall'abbraccio, anzi, avvicinò di nuovo il viso al suo, fin quasi a toccare zigomo con zigomo, e gli soffiò sulla pelle: «Deve essere per forza la doccia?»  
Deglutire e sbattere le palpebre stava diventando il suo passatempo abituale, Blaine se ne rendeva conto, ma non era capace di fare niente altro.  
Avrebbe volentieri lasciato libero sfogo alla frustrazione che iniziava a tormentarlo.  
«Tutto ciò che desideri, e dove ti pare, Kurt!» fu sul punto di sbottare, ma gli si era di nuovo inceppato qualcosa in gola.  
Nel tentativo di dare comunque una risposta risolutiva, strinse più forte la vita di Kurt e spinse in avanti i fianchi per fargli almeno sentire in che stato era capace di ridurlo. E avevano solo parlato di sesso. Erano ancora entrambi vestiti e ben lontani dall'iniziare a farlo in concreto.  
Ciononstante lui iniziava a sentirsi sul punto di esplodere, e i guizzi disperati della sua erezione schiacciata dentro i jeans stavano diventando una vera sofferenza.  
Le dita di Kurt, finalmente, iniziarono a slacciare uno dei bottoni della sua camicia.  
Fu un vero sollievo ma anche l'inizio di una nuova sferzata di eccitazione.  
«Ho sempre preferito la vasca» gli mormorò Kurt a filo delle labbra, tornando ad accarezzargli l'attaccatura dei capelli. «Sono tutti fuori fino a dopo cena, abbiamo l'intera serata libera e potremmo iniziarla facendo un bagno insieme, che ne dici?»  
Blaine annuì, perché, in realtà, non era in grado di dire proprio niente.  
L'idea della doccia si era formata spontanea nella sua mente, ma il pensiero di loro due stretti dentro una vasca piena d'acqua calda e sapone profumato non era di sicuro meno attraente.  
C'era qualcosa che gridava intimità nell'immagine che la sua fantasia stava disegnando: la vasca, le braccia e le gambe di Kurt che lo circondavano, la schiuma, il vapore.  
«Ho davvero voglia di provarci» mormorò di nuovo Kurt, come se avesse appena deciso di dargli il colpo di grazia. «Ho voglia di spogliarti, mentre la vasca si riempie, e di baciarti, e di iniziare a toccarti e poi...»  
La pausa stordì Blaine tanto quanto le parole. Dovette passarsi la punta della lingua sulle labbra per umettarle, e si lasciò sfuggire qualcosa di molto simile a un singhiozzo.  
«Quando ci sarà abbastanza acqua per scaldarci tutti e due» Kurt si decise a concludere, «voglio che entri nella vasca con me e mi dica cosa hai scelto. Cosa vuoi che ti faccia e come...»  
Blaine lo baciò per zittirlo perché non ce la faceva più, stava davvero impazzendo.  
Avere Kurt così vicino e in vena di sussurrargli sconcezze in un orecchio era incredibile e meraviglioso, ma era anche una vera tortura.  
Se non si fossero almeno liberati al più presto dei vestiti sarebbe proprio diventato matto.  
«Ti prego» disse, infischiandosene una buona volta se poteva suonare patetico, troppo carico di necessità impellenti o eccessivamente arrendevole.  
Le dita di Kurt si fecero più svelte nel liberare i bottoni dalle asole. Arrivò a slacciare l'ultimo in un tempo brevissimo. Senza interrompere il bacio gli sfilò la camicia dalle spalle e iniziò a slacciargli anche i jeans.  
Blaine cercò di ricambiare infilando le mani sotto l'orlo della maglia che Kurt indossava per poi tirarlo verso l'alto e togliergliela, ma venne fermato prima ancora di cominciare.  
Kurt l'aveva afferrato per i polsi, bloccandoli e riportando le sue mani ad appoggiarsi un po' più in giù sui suoi fianchi.  
«Lascia fare a me» la sua voce era ancora ridotta a poco più che un sussurro, ma era anche più roca del solito e quasi ipnotizzante.  
Blaine lo sentì infilare le dita sotto l'elastico dei boxer e mugolò di desiderio mentre venivano spinti verso il basso.  
Andarono a fare compagnia ai jeans, ormai arrotolati intorno alle caviglie.  
Kurt quel pomeriggio era diverso dal solito. Sembrava più che mai sicuro di sé, anche più risoluto del solito e decisamente più conscio di quanto ogni suo gesto potesse essere elettrizzante.  
Iniziò a baciargli il collo e scivolò giù verso una clavicola.  
Anche la punta della sua lingua sembrava più spudorata di quanto non fosse di norma.  
Le sue mani si chiusero sulle natiche di Blaine in maniera inequivocabilmente possessiva.  
Ogni suo gesto, anche il modo in cui stava succhiando la pelle morbida all'attaccatura della sua gola, era del tutto nuovo per Blaine, anche se non era la prima volta che Kurt lo baciava e lo accarezzava.  
C'era una consapevolezza differente rispetto alle altre occasioni in cui era successo.  
Non che, una volta iniziato a sperimentare, Kurt si fosse dimostrato poi così timido e timoroso in fatto di sesso, semmai era lui a volte quello che si sentiva ancora sperduto e un po' imbranato. Ma Kurt non era mai stato così sfacciato prima d'ora. Volitivo sì, lo era per natura, ma anche in quello, in un certo senso, fino ad allora si era comportato diversamente.  
Quella era una maniera di mostrarsi determinato e passionale che Blaine ancora non aveva conosciuto.  
La trovava davvero esaltante e, nello stesso tempo, né era un po' confuso e forse perfino intimorito.  
In ogni caso provò una fastidiosa sensazione di freddo quando Kurt si allontanò per andare a sigillare la vasca e aprire l'acqua calda perché si riempisse.  
Per fortuna durò appena qualche istante.  
Lui ne approfittò per liberarsi delle scarpe e del groviglio di vestiti che gli si erano annodati intorno alle caviglie.  
Fece appena in tempo a lasciar ricadere i jeans sul pavimento prima che Kurt lo attirasse di nuovo a sé e ricominciasse a baciarlo.  
Blaine non aveva la minima idea di cosa stesse succedendo e del perché, ma era dispostissimo a lasciarsi andare e assecondare tutti i desideri di Kurt, dal primo all'ultimo.  
Lasciò che le sue dita gli scivolassero tra le gambe, risalendo con forza lungo l'interno delle cosce. Le aprì, perché Kurt potesse accarezzarlo meglio, e ansimò, spezzando per un istante il bacio, quando i polpastrelli che lo stavano esplorando premettero contro l'anello ancora contratto del muscolo e affondarono tra le sue natiche ma non abbastanza. Non quanto lui avrebbe desiderato.  
A quel pensiero lo scrosciò dell'acqua nella vasca divenne l'unico rumore capace di coprire il battito incessante del suo cuore.  
Kurt intanto continuava a baciarlo e riusciva a essere lento e aggressivo nello stesso tempo.  
Ad ogni affondo della lingua, e ad ogni morso un po' più selvatico, l'uccello di Blaine dava uno scatto, ignorato e duro com'era.  
Quando finalmente Kurt si decise a occuparsene, lui sentì che gli si stavano di nuovo arricciando le punte dei piedi.  
Voleva ricambiare il tocco e sentire il calore di Kurt stretto contro il palmo della mano, ma non aveva il coraggio di fare un nuovo tentativo. E poi, in fondo, c'era anche una parte di lui che era felice di non dover fare altro che lasciarsi andare e godersi la sensazione più che gradevole di essere il centro assoluto dell'attenzione della persona che amava.  
Si limitò ad affondare le dita tra i capelli di Kurt e a ricambiare il bacio con tutto il trasporto possibile.  
Gemendo direttamente nella sua bocca, dondolò i fianchi in avanti e pensò che forse stava solo sognando. Se era così, si trattava del sogno erotico più incredibile che avesse mai fatto.  
Con una mano di Kurt che gli scorreva addosso accarezzandolo ovunque e l'altra che lo tormentava con un ritmo fin troppo languido, Blaine non riusciva più a contenere i gemiti che gli risalivano lungo la gola.  
Si chiese se sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi fino al momento in cui la vasca fosse stata pronta ad accoglierli o se sarebbe venuto prima, che lo volesse o meno.  
Se Kurt continuava con tutta quella lentezza, lui forse poteva anche farcela. Sempre che la bocca che lo stava esplorando non cominciasse a scendere molto più giù del collo.  
Le labbra di Kurt a furia di morderlo e baciarlo dovevano essere diventate praticamente scarlatte.  
Blaine moriva dalla voglia di vederle. Voleva vedere tutto quel che Kurt gli stava facendo.  
Il bagno stava cominciando a riempirsi di vapore, ma prima che lo specchio si velasse del tutto lui fece in tempo a osservare il riflesso e, ancora una volta, arrossì con violenza.  
Aveva aperto gli occhi per guardare Kurt che gli mordeva una spalla e, soprattutto, per osservare la sua stessa erezione chiusa in quella presa calda e meravigliosa che lo stava facendo ammattire.  
Quando lo sguardo gli cadde sullo specchio una piccola scossa elettrica gli percorse la spina dorsale.  
Vedeva se stesso e Kurt, entrambi di profilo, ed era più eccitante di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato.  
Kurt aveva gli occhi chiusi, i denti affondati senza cattiveria né dolore nella sua carne, e i capelli in disordine come poche altre volte nella vita.  
Purtroppo per Blaine, lo specchio era appeso in maniera tale da consentirgli di cogliere un'immagine solo parziale del suo sesso e delle dita di Kurt che ogni tanto allentavano la stretta e si concentravano solo sulla punta congestionata e bollente.  
Il poco che Blaine era in grado di osservare, però, lo sconvolgeva e gli sembrava incredibile.  
Erano così visti dall'esterno? Davvero combaciavano così tanto l'uno con l'altro? Sul serio erano così belli e perfetti? Perfino lui?  
Kurt, per quel che lo riguardava, lo era sempre e comunque, anche da solo.  
Certo aveva i suoi difetti, come tutti, ma non bastavano a renderlo meno prezioso e speciale. Semmai erano rassicuranti. La prova che Kurt era vivo, reale e, grazie al cielo, non irraggiungibile.  
Blaine non era mai stato convinto di poter dire altrettanto di sé, ma a vedersi così, con la bocca spalancata per il piacere e con Kurt curvo su di lui, intento ad amarlo con così tanta dedizione, gli sembrò di essere più bello e più importante del solito. Gli parve di essere unico, una volta tanto.  
Quando lo specchio diventò troppo appannato per restituire una qualunque immagine lui maledì il vapore acqueo con tutto il cuore.  
Si sentiva strano, ma aveva la sensazione che se avesse potuto continuare a guardarsi in quel modo avrebbe finito col credere davvero di avere in sé qualcosa di speciale anche quando non si esibiva cantando.  
Kurt invece non si era accorto di niente e non aveva smesso nemmeno per un secondo di baciarlo, di accarezzarlo e di lasciare piccoli marchi rossi a segnare il passaggio delle sue labbra dovunque avessero voglia di soffermarsi.  
S'interruppe solo quando il brontolio dell'acqua nella vasca cambiò di tono e si fece più cupo, annunciando che era quasi piena.  
A quel punto si staccò da Blaine, come aveva fatto poco prima, per poter controllare.  
Guardò verso la superficie liquida e increspata e chiuse il rubinetto con un cenno soddisfatto del capo.  
L'acqua era arrivata all'altezza giusta per non traboccare oltre il bordo della vasca, se entrambi ci si fossero sdraiati dentro.  
Blaine guardò Kurt fare un passo indietro, voltarsi verso di lui e incominciare a spogliarsi.  
Lo vide liberarsi della maglia, ripiegarla in pochi gesti e appoggiarla da un lato su uno sgabello.  
A torso nudo, Kurt gli sorrise e, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo nemmeno per un istante, slacciò il primo bottone dei pantaloni neri aderentissimi che gli fasciavano le gambe.  
Blaine prese una lunga sorsata d'aria che non gli servì a nulla, umida e carica di vapore com'era.  
Non era la prima volta che Kurt si spogliava per lui, ma non era mai successo che lui potesse concedersi di rimanere solo a guardare, godendo di ogni dettaglio e di ogni istante.  
Gli parve che ci volesse un'eternità, prima che il corpo di Kurt emergesse per intero e del tutto nudo dai vestiti. Contemporaneamente pensò che era successo troppo in fretta e che avrebbe voluto continuare a osservarlo per ore.  
Era eccitato, certo, ma prima di ogni altra cosa era felice che Kurt si sentisse ormai a suo agio al punto da offrirgli un tale spettacolo senza mostrare il minimo timore.  
Ne era così emozionato che senza accorgersene, mentre lo fissava, si appoggiò una mano sul cuore.  
Batteva sempre più forte, ma era una corsa priva di sofferenza. Non che non facesse anche un po' male, ma era il tipo di dolore che ti allarga il petto in modo struggente e gentile e che non vorresti mai smettere di provare per nessun motivo al mondo.  
Kurt era il primo e il solo che glielo faceva sperimentare.  
Blaine avrebbe voluto dirglielo, ma non esistevano proprio le parole giuste.  
Lo guardò infilare un piede nell'acqua, quasi con cautela, come se stesse testando la temperatura, e non disse niente, ma sorrise senza preoccuparsi di quanto potesse sembrare goffo o stupido.  
Sorrise così tanto che gli si velò un po' lo sguardo e alla fine si sentì stupido e felice.  
Ormai seduto dentro la vasca da bagno Kurt gli sorrise di rimando. Le fossette agli angoli della sua bocca tremarono un po' per un istante, poi scomparvero ma senza lasciare dietro di sé tracce di rimorso o di tristezza.  
Un attimo dopo si immerse completamente, scomparendo per un istante alla vista di Blaine.  
Fu come se anche lui stesse trattenendo il respiro, almeno finché non lo vide riemergere e appoggiare la nuca contro il bordo smaltato della vasca.  
Il gesto era stato così fluido ed elegante, pur senza nessun intento cosciente di esserlo, che lui ebbe la tentazione di battere le mani in un applauso.  
Durò giusto il tempo di un respiro, poi Kurt voltò il capo per guardarlo e disse: «Vieni».  
Blaine non aveva bisogno di niente altro.  
Obbediente e ben lieto di poterlo essere, entrò a sua volta nella vasca ma rimase in piedi.  
In parte fu perché non aveva ancora deciso come sistemarsi per non rendere il tutto troppo scomodo per Kurt, e in parte perché voleva avere il tempo di osservarlo ancora per un momento.  
Gli bastò dirigere lo sguardo verso il basso per ritrovarsi del tutto paralizzato.  
Nudo e chiaro, malgrado il calore che lo avvolgeva, il corpo di Kurt era disteso sotto di lui, perfettamente visibile dentro l'abbraccio trasparente dell'acqua. Nemmeno il vapore riusciva a nasconderlo.  
Era del tutto esposto e completamente rilassato, tranne che per l'erezione arrossata e ben evidente che sporgeva tesa tra le gambe un po' divaricate.  
Blaine risalì ancora più in su con gli occhi, facendoli scorrere lungo lo stomaco e il torace, fino al punto in cui una parte del petto, le spalle e il viso di Kurt emergevano dall'acqua imperlate di goccioline minute.  
Si morse l'interno delle guance alla vista dei capezzoli, piccoli e rosei, ma durissimi. Accarezzati dalla minuscola serie di onde che il suo ingresso nella vasca aveva appena causato, erano così desiderabili che lui avrebbe dato qualunque cosa pur di poterli toccare.  
Ma quello che davvero fece sentire Blaine stordito e perso fu il viso di Kurt.  
I capelli bagnati e gocciolanti erano completamente tirati all'indietro e lasciavano scoperta la fronte, le labbra erano più rosse che mai e ogni dettaglio, dalla linea netta ma delicata degli zigomi alla curva elegante del naso, sembrava esaltato. Tutti i suoi lineamenti apparivano ancora più luminosi, umidi e in mostra com'erano.  
Era banale pensare che non aveva mai visto niente di così bello in vita sua, ma Blaine se lo disse lo stesso, perché era vero.  
Così vero che, a differenza di poco prima, sentì di doverlo dire, anche se continuava a essere certo che le parole non sarebbero bastate.  
Avrebbe potuto tentare affermando: «Sei bellissimo», invece preferì ascoltare il proprio cuore.  
Strinse un po' gli occhi, per impedire che l'emozione li velasse troppo e gli impedisse di continuare a guardare Kurt, cercò il suo sguardo e poi disse: «Ti amo».  
Gli parve che il pavimento della vasca vacillasse sotto i suoi piedi.  
Forse erano il calore e tutto quel vapore a dargli il capogiro, o forse era solo Kurt.  
Si sentiva così pieno di emozioni da non sapere né come trattenerle né come lasciarle uscire.  
A volte quando si accorgeva di essere innamorato fino a quel punto gli pareva di essere fatto di vetro fragilissimo.  
Il vetro, però, era trasparente e Kurt, in quel momento, stava guardando verso di lui, non attraverso di lui.  
Lo osservava di rimando. Aveva uno sguardo concentrato e intensissimo.  
Il petto si alzava e abbassava con lentezza a ogni respiro, in una maniera che parlava di desiderio e che Blaine trovava eccitante e toccante, il tutto nello stesso tempo.  
Lui, da parte sua, si sforzò di restare immobile e di non pensare a niente.  
Non si vergognava del fatto che Kurt potesse vederlo nudo, non era la prima volta e non gli dispiaceva.  
Il fatto che Kurt lo desiderasse lo faceva sempre sentire bello e davvero attraente, al di là di qualunque difetto.  
Non aveva paura neanche di mostrargli quanto teneva a lui. Kurt non avrebbe mai usato la sua vulnerabilità per fargli del male.  
Per quanto a volte Kurt lo facesse sentire fragilissimo, Blaine si fidava perché sapeva che con lui era al sicuro.  
Era con se stesso, semmai, che ogni tanto doveva combattere. Non poteva certo commuoversi proprio in quel momento.  
Quanto era sciocco! Prima si eccitava solo per aver visto Kurt che si lavava le mani e, ora che lo aveva davanti eccitato, senza vestiti e immerso sotto un buono strato di sexyssima acqua calda, si sentiva come se il sentimento in eccesso gli stesse spezzando il cuore.  
Pregò mentalmente perché Kurt dicesse qualcosa, anziché limitarsi a sorridergli come se volesse fargli capire che lo ricambiava.  
Che anche lui fosse innamorato era la cosa più importante del mondo, ma sul serio Blaine non poteva permettersi di lasciare fare alla commozione.  
Come se avesse ascoltato la sua supplica finalmente Kurt socchiuse gli occhi, recuperò il suo sogghigno malizioso e un po' inclinato e poi domandò: «Allora, hai deciso? Cosa vuoi che ti faccia, Blaine? Dimmi».  
A lui bastarono quelle poche parole per far sì che il suo sguardo corresse istintivo verso la bocca che le aveva appena pronunciate.  
Ingoiò un nuovo grumo di saliva, eccitazione e imbarazzo.  
Le labbra di Kurt erano perfette e morbide e lui era ben lontano dall'aver fatto l'abitudine a un certo tipo di attenzioni, sempre che abituarcisi fosse possibile, il che era qualcosa di cui dubitava con tutta l'anima.  
Ma anche le dita e l'uccello teso di Kurt erano una tentazione irresistibile. Blaine le immaginò dentro di sé e tutto il suo corpo si tese.  
Inoltre decidere avrebbe voluto dire esprimersi e dire qualcosa di non meno esplicito rispetto a quel che era stato detto a lui fino ad allora.  
L'idea di giocare con le regole di Kurt lo eccitava, ma non sapeva se era già capace di farlo sino in fondo.  
Forse anche in quello era il meno coraggioso tra i due. Come sempre del resto.  
«Non so scegliere» decise di ammettere in tutta onestà. Ma qualcosa doveva pur concedere a Kurt in cambio di tutto ciò che gli stava facendo provare. «Ho... ho così tanta voglia di te che non riesco nemmeno a pensare. Voglio solo sentirti, non importa come...»  
In uno scroscio sonoro e liquido Kurt si tirò su a sedere nella vasca e, senza il minimo preavviso, lo abbracciò appoggiando il viso accaldato contro uno dei suoi fianchi.  
Lo strinse così forte che Blaine dovette sforzarsi per non scivolare.  
«Ti amo!» Ora che era Kurt a dirlo il cuore di Blaine non era più stretto e, anzi, gli sembrava che stesse diventando più grande. Tanto grande da riempire l'intera cassa toracica. Grande al punto che avrebbe potuto traboccare.  
Prima che potesse allungare una mano per accarezzare con affetto i capelli bagnati di Kurt, però, sentì i suoi denti che gli affondavano nella carne, in un breve morso eccitato.  
Blaine chiuse gli occhi e ansimò mentre la sua pelle veniva baciata e leccata con lentezza.  
Gli parve di essere diventato ipersensibile e di avvertire ogni stimolo come se fosse stato amplificato, ma non si sottrasse.  
Aspettò che Kurt risalisse dal fianco fino al suo stomaco, così vicino al suo sesso di nuovo teso allo spasimo da farlo tremare anche solo con la carezza di ogni respiro.  
«Credo che inizierò da questo» Kurt lo disse inspirando e sfregando uno zigomo contro il calore pulsante della sua erezione. Le sue ciglia accarezzarono la pelle di Blaine.  
Chiuse le dita per ricominciare a toccarlo e annuì con convinzione e senza smettere di strofinargli il viso sulla pelle.  
Il primo contatto con la sua bocca fu per Blaine come un piccolo elettroshock. Era sempre così, in effetti, ed era bellissimo. Indescrivibile.  
Le labbra di Kurt erano umide e bollenti. Sembravano fatte apposta per lui.  
Blaine si succhiò l'interno di una guancia, inarcò la schiena e gemette più forte quando Kurt iniziò a leccare e ad accoglierlo davvero in bocca.  
Ogni volta riusciva a prenderlo per tutta la lunghezza e già solo questo sarebbe bastato a far sì che a lui bollisse il sangue nelle vene.  
La prima volta che Blaine se ne era accorto si era ritrovato con gli occhi sgranati a guardare in giù ansimando come un mantice.  
A peggiorare le cose Kurt aveva quel modo di arrivarci per gradi che lo mandava semplicemente al manicomio.  
Stava facendo così anche in quell'occasione.  
Blaine premette una mano sulle piastrelle scivolose di vapore e si sforzò di non reclinare il capo all'indietro.  
Aprì gli occhi, invece, e si curvò verso il basso, perché aveva più che mai bisogno di guardare.  
«Oddio, sì!» ansimò a voce troppo alta. «Sì! Sì!»  
Kurt stava dedicando tutta la sua attenzione alla punta del suo uccello e sentirlo era già abbastanza sconvolgente, ma vederlo all'opera toglieva il fiato.  
Pensare in continuazione che era bellissimo era ridicolo, ma stava diventando un mantra.  
Seduto sui talloni e con i capelli bagnati, ancora tirati all'indietro, Kurt aveva le ciglia umide e più scure del solito.  
Il suo viso, sempre del tutto scoperto, era una vista perfino più ipnotizzante dello spettacolo di quel che stava facendo.  
Blaine non avrebbe mai smesso di ammirarlo.  
«Kurt» invocò, solo per ottenere di fargli sollevare lo sguardo. Poi mugolò di soddisfazione perché aveva finalmente incontrato l'azzurro dei suoi occhi, incupito dal desiderio e perfino più intenso del solito.  
Era impossibile fare altro che fissare le sue iridi e il modo in cui delineavano lo spazio scuro e allargato delle pupille.  
Kurt intanto lo stava facendo tremare di piacere. A tratti diventava più frenetico e in altri momenti invece era languido in maniera quasi intollerabile.  
Il contrasto per Blaine era una piccola tortura che gli rendeva le gambe molli.  
Una serie di carezze gli percorsero l'interno delle cosce, le natiche e poi gli addominali.  
Kurt aveva proprio deciso di spingerlo al limite, era evidente.  
Quando all'improvviso si fermò Blaine gli fu quasi grato perché aveva davvero bisogno di tirare il fiato. O se non altro lo fu finché non lo sentì parlare.  
«Sei così caldo e duro» Kurt aveva usato un tono basso e quasi gutturale. Continuava a cercare i suoi occhi, e lui capì subito che l'idea di regolarizzare un po' la respirazione era stata una mera illusione.  
Il suo ragazzo doveva avere tutta l'intenzione di ucciderlo.  
«E' bellissimo averti in bocca e sentirti tremare» La cosa più incredibile era il contrasto tra l'espressione angelica che Kurt aveva dipinta sul viso - acuita dalle morbide volute di vapore che lo incorniciavano mentre risalivano umide dall'acqua - e le cose incredibili che gli stava confessando.  
Blaine si sentì sperduto e vulnerabile ma, nello stesso esatto istante, anche forte e sicuro di sé come non mai.  
Era meraviglioso, non solo eccitante, avere la certezza assoluta del fatto che Kurt lo voleva con tanta intensità, che non era solo lui a provare un desiderio intensissimo e quasi totalizzante.  
Anche nello specifico non aveva mai pensato che a Kurt dispiacesse dargli piacere in quella maniera, altrimenti non l'avrebbe mai lasciato fare. A volte, però, si era chiesto se compiva quei gesti anche per se stesso o soprattutto per lui.  
Si era domandato se anche Kurt, oltre che dalla voglia di farlo eccitare e di portarlo sino all'orgasmo, era mosso da un desiderio del tutto egoistico di assaporarlo e di leccare la sua pelle, di impadronirsi del suo profumo e del suo calore fino in fondo.  
Lui aveva sempre avuto quel tipo di voglie. Usare le labbra e la lingua - di tanto in tanto perfino i denti, dato che esistevano modi piacevoli e per niente dolorosi per adoperarli - per far godere Kurt era spesso più elettrizzante che ricevere un trattamento equivalente.  
Quello che gli era stato appena detto, lui l'aveva pensato ogni singola volta che sotto i suoi baci il sesso di Kurt si era teso un po' di più, scattando in cerca di maggior contatto.  
Sentirselo premere turgido e guizzante contro il palato gli era sempre sembrato fantastico.  
Però non aveva mai avuto la certezza di non essere il solo a provare un bisogno così feroce di sentire i fianchi dell'altro che vibravano a ogni minima sollecitazione.  
A quanto pareva si era sbagliato. Alla fine, come al solito, Kurt riusciva a stupirlo e a lasciarlo senza fiato e senza parole.  
Lo scuoteva dalle fondamenta. Sempre. In un modo o nell'altro.  
Era faticosissimo non crollare, non solo emotivamente. Era davvero difficile non mettersi a supplicare senza ritegno.  
«Adoro il tuo sapore, Blaine andrei avanti così finché non vieni» La voce arrochita e lo sguardo un po' lucido erano gli unici segni che Kurt era tutt'altro che imperturbabile nell'ammettere cose simili, anche se riusciva comunque a parlare in quel modo.  
Caparbio e spietato concluse in un solo sussurro lunghissimo e accorato: «Voglio farti venire. Voglio che vieni e voglio essere dentro di te mentre succede».  
Blaine fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi. I suoi muscoli erano tesi da far male e si stava mordendo l'interno di una guancia quasi con furore.  
Dio! Quella era la cosa più sleale che Kurt gli avesse mai detto.  
Sussurrargli una frase di quel tipo e poi pretendere che lui si trattenesse era quasi crudele. Era... non esisteva la definizione adatta per rendere l'enormità dell'effetto che ascoltare simili parole aveva su di lui.  
«Se non la smetti di dirmi certe cose» Cercò di non suonare troppo affannato e patetico, «finirò col venire anche solo per il suono della tua voce.»  
Oh, perfetto! Si era di nuovo messo a essere sincero nella maniera più imbarazzante possibile. Ottimo, bravo, complimenti!  
D'altro canto era il caso che Kurt capisse che non poteva torturarlo in quella maniera e poi pretendere che non ci fosse la minima conseguenza.  
Non gli sembrò che, comunque, Kurt fosse scontento dalla sua confessione. Al contrario aveva di nuovo quel sorrisetto compiaciuto dipinto sul viso.  
Un angolo delle sue labbra tirava deciso verso l'alto.  
A Blaine stava venendo voglia di baciarlo, malgrado stesse iniziando anche a diventare impaziente visto che la pausa di inattività si stava prolungando.  
«Non ti facevo così pudico, Blaine Anderson» Kurt lo prese in giro bonariamente. «Dov'è finito il ragazzo che si offriva di spiegarmi come funziona il sesso anche quando era solo un amico?»  
Touché! Kurt aveva le sue ragioni e lui annuì, chinando il capo.  
«Forza.» Le braccia che venivano tese verso di lui gli fecero scordare l'imbarazzo. Erano davvero sexy. Delicate e nello stesso tempo muscolose.  
La pelle bagnata era liscia al punto che qualunque ragazza avrebbe potuto invidiarla, ma non c'era nulla di femmineo nei muscoli che racchiudeva e delineava.  
Blaine si disse che non c'era proprio niente di meno che virile nel modo in cui quelle braccia erano in grado di afferrarlo e di tenerlo stretto.  
Le fissò di nuovo come ipnotizzato, almeno finché Kurt non decise di concludere la frase.  
«Inginocchiati» gli intimò senza mezzi termini, e Blaine sentì che il sangue gli risaliva tutto al cervello.  
Kurt aveva sul serio deciso che lo voleva morto? Se iniziava anche a dargli ordini perentori, e quel tipo di ordini, per di più, lui era spacciato.  
Se fosse stato in grado di scherzare si sarebbe portato entrambe le mani al cuore, come a sigillare la ferita appena inferta da una freccia immaginaria e avrebbe roteato gli occhi al cielo e intonato una qualche strofa sciocca e smielata. Avrebbe incrociato i polsi e scosso il capo ostentando di essere sconsolato e in catene. Ma, cazzo! - e non era un termine che gli capitasse di usare spesso, anche solo mentalmente - quante speranze aveva di riuscire a scherzare su una cosa del genere?  
Fu Kurt a farlo al posto suo, ridacchiando divertito mentre precisava: «Su, forza. Voglio solo lavarti i capelli».  
Oh, bene, certo, come no? Cos'aveva creduto? Uno sciampo era il vero motivo per cui lui e Kurt si trovavano dentro la stessa vasca da bagno.  
Malgrado tutto, però, Blaine decise di obbedire e si sedette sui talloni.  
Sul serio non riusciva più a capire dove Kurt intendesse andare a parare, ma ovunque fosse voleva provare a lasciarcisi trascinare con lui senza timore.  
Glielo doveva dal momento che Kurt si stava mettendo in gioco anche più del solito.  
E poi forse quello era davvero il solo modo di smorzare un po' l'eccitazione ed evitare che tutto finisse prima ancora che fosse davvero cominciato.  
Fino ad allora non era neppure riuscito a sfiorare Kurt con la punta di un dito.  
Era stato solo capace di farsi viziare spudoratamente dalle sue attenzioni.  
Lo stava facendo anche adesso.  
Inclinò la testa i avanti, docile alla richiesta che gli era appena stata rivolta con un tono sempre perentorio ma anche gentile.  
Il getto dell'acqua calda che iniziava a scorrergli sui capelli era proprio alla temperatura giusta, ma la cosa più piacevole fu sentire sulla cute il massaggio dei polpastrelli di Kurt.  
Quel tocco gli mancò subito, non appena venne interrotto.  
Kurt stava armeggiando con i contenitori e i barattoli appoggiati in un angolo della vasca.  
Blaine non si stupì nemmeno un po' nel constatare che lo sciampo che aveva scelto di usare era profumato come una giornata di sole.  
Di sicuro era anche il migliore in commercio e, quasi certamente, il più adatto tra tutti quelli che c'erano in casa, ad essere utilizzato suoi capelli mossi.  
Il massaggio riprese, e Kurt gli sussurrò piano in un orecchio: «Puoi sollevare la testa. Non voglio farti venire il torcicollo».  
Il suo tono per una volta non suonò malizioso. Fu premuroso e dolce, senza traccia di sfumature equivocabili o di doppi sensi.  
Blaine fece come gli veniva chiesto. Avrebbe voluto aprire gli occhi e godersi anche lo spettacolo di Kurt che si prendeva cura di lui perfino in quel modo, ma temeva che la schiuma potesse infastidirlo e tenne le palpebre abbassate.  
Il che non gli impedì di mugolare soddisfatto mentre le dita di Kurt si aprivano come un pettine e gli scorrevano tra i capelli per districare con delicatezza anche i boccoli più ribelli.  
Senza gel i ricci avevano iniziato a scivolargli liberi e gonfi d'acqua sulla fronte.  
Kurt li riavviò all'indietro ma solo per essere certo di sciacquar via fino all'ultimo residuo di sciampo.  
«Balsamo, crema o latte?» domandò non appena ebbe finito.  
Blaine di norma usava una specifica maschera protettiva che gli consentiva di non doversi preoccupare di esagerare con il gel, ma rispose: «Crema» solo perché significava che Kurt ci avrebbe messo un po' più di tempo.  
Voleva che la sensazione magnifica che stava provando durasse più a lungo possibile.  
In quel momento non era più in grado di ricordarsi neppure dell'eccitazione che aveva provato fino a poco prima, anche se era stata così intensa da lasciarlo senza fiato.  
Kurt non aveva mai fatto niente di simile in passato.  
Si scambiavano consigli su trattamenti per il viso e prodotti per il corpo, e qualche volta Kurt si era offerto di occuparsi del suo peeling o di massaggiargli le mani o il contorno occhi e le tempie, ma non aveva nulla a che fare con la sensazione di intimità assoluta che Blaine avvertiva in quel momento.  
Avere Kurt lì con lui, vederlo - ora che la schiuma non era più un problema Blaine aveva di nuovo gli occhi ben aperti - occuparsi di lui, sentire le sue dita tra i capelli era fantastico.  
Gli parve che durasse addirittura troppo poco.  
Quando alla fine Kurt chiuse di nuovo il rubinetto e gli sorrise, Blaine annuì e capì che doveva baciarlo all'istante.  
Un boccolo pesante d'acqua calda gli scivolò giù su una tempia ma lui non tentò nemmeno di rimetterlo al suo posto.  
Le labbra di Kurt erano la sola cosa che lo interessava.  
Ci vollero almeno un paio di baci quasi casti e molto devoti prima che le cose tornassero a diventare frenetiche e cariche d'urgenza.  
Dopo di che, tutto d'un tratto, Blaine si ricordò di quanto il suo desiderio fosse capace di diventare disperato.  
Per tutto il tempo Kurt l'aveva spinto fin quasi al limite e non si era lasciato nemmeno sfiorare.  
Blaine aveva bisogno di sentire la sua pelle sotto le dita.  
Allungò le mani lo attirò a sé più che poteva, cercando di non interrompere il bacio sempre più affannoso che ancora li univa.  
Dovette sforzarsi di incastrare le gambe nella maniera giusta perché la vasca li contenesse entrambi.  
Ne risultò una sorta di stretto nodo in cui il bacino di entrambi era costretto a combaciare il più possibile.  
Blaine iniziava ad amare alla follia le vasche da bagno!  
A differenza di Kurt aveva sempre preferito la doccia, ma se il risultato di uno spazio così angusto era di far aderire i loro corpi così tanto, forse lui doveva riconsiderare le vecchie predilezioni.  
Fece scorrere i palmi aperti lungo la schiena e i fianchi di Kurt, che nel frattempo gli aveva allacciato le braccia intorno al collo.  
I lunghi istanti successivi furono un susseguirsi di baci sul collo e piccoli morsi su spalle e clavicole.  
Kurt non si oppose a nessuno dei suoi assalti, nemmeno quando Blaine - frustrato dal fatto che la posizione era troppo scomoda per consentirgli di affondare con i fianchi quanto avrebbe voluto - fece scivolare una mano nel poco spazio che riuscì a ottenere e strinse tra le ditale erezioni di entrambi.  
Non era mai riuscito ad abituarsi del tutto alla sensazione che provava quando era Kurt a fare la stessa cosa.  
L'essere unito a lui in un'unica carezza lo faceva sempre sentire confuso.  
Era come essere da soli e nello stesso tempo capire che finalmente non lo si era più.  
Certo c'erano cose che gli davano l'idea di essere tutt'uno con Kurt anche più di quella, ma in un certo senso era sconvolgente constatare come un gesto generalmente così solitario, perfino quando lo si compiva sul corpo di un'altra persona, poteva diventare tutto il contrario e trasformare due individualità in una sorta di unisono perfetto.  
Era raro che Blaine prendesse quel tipo di iniziativa, ma ora che aveva cominciato sarebbe volentieri andato avanti fino in fondo.  
E avrebbe continuato a baciare la gola e le spalle di Kurt anche per ore.  
La sua pelle era così chiara che, perfino ad essere cauti e delicati, era quasi impossibile non disseminarla di piccoli segni rossi ed eccitanti.  
Guardare le tracce del suo stesso desiderio impressi sulla carne di Kurt era un'esperienza di cui lui non era mai stanco.  
Lo faceva sentire ancora più possessivo. Era terribilmente appagante.  
Lo era anche sentire i gemiti sempre più gutturali che ogni suo tocco e bacio stavano provocando.  
Era tutto intenso e fantastico.  
Ma una vocina insinuante e maliziosa continuava a sussurrare nel cervello di Blaine, ripetendogli le ultime parole che Kurt gli aveva detto.  
Be', no, non proprio le ultime. Quelle erano state una richiesta riguardante il prodotto che preferiva come dopo-sciampo.  
Ma prima Kurt aveva detto che intendeva... Blaine non riusciva nemmeno a pensarci senza che il suo stomaco cominciasse a fare le capriole.  
Non poteva certo lasciare che quell'infelice organo interno innocente e maltrattato raggiungesse l'impeto e la velocità di rotazione di una centrifuga. Povero stomaco! Era il caso di placarlo prima che andasse in pezzi.  
Il solo problema era che lui non aveva idea di come pilotare la situazione verso la direzione desiderata.  
Limitarsi a dire a Kurt che non ce la faceva più ad aspettare e che voleva averlo dentro di sé, il prima possibile, non gli pareva la più dignitosa delle ipotesi.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Implorare: «Scopami», solo perché in effetti era ciò che voleva che Kurt facesse?  
Non c'era una sola fibra del suo corpo che non lo desiderasse. Ogni sua singola cellula non aspettava altro.  
E Kurt in fondo aveva usato proprio quel termine, almeno la prima volta che ne aveva parlato. Non un altro più delicato, no. Aveva usato esattamente la parola "scopare".  
Non era quello che facevano di solito. Loro facevano l'amore. Ma che male c'era a essere più crudi quando il senso comunque non cambiava?  
Blaine ne era convinto: proprio nessuno.  
Però era comunque Kurt quello più coraggioso, non lui. Quindi, quando finalmente Blaine si decise ad aprire bocca tutto ciò che riuscì a dire fu: «Kurt... ti voglio».  
Il tono era quello accorato di una preghiera, ma pazienza. Non importava. Era la pura e semplice verità. Lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di negarlo.  
«Dio!» ammise, tra un bacio e l'altro al collo di Kurt umido, morbido e profumato. «Ti voglio così tanto... ti voglio ora. Kurt, adesso... ti prego!»  
La prima cosa che ottenne in risposta alla sua supplica furono le mani di Kurt chiuse a circondargli il viso e un bacio profondo e allusivo come non mai.  
«Girati.» La voce di Kurt gli sembrava anche più affascinante, sensuale e irresistibile del solito quando veniva usata all'imperativo.  
Per quanto lo riguardava lui aveva tutta l'intenzione di obbedire all'istante, avrebbe solo voluto essere meno goffo e meno impacciato dalle sue stesse gambe nel farlo.  
La dimensione disagevole della vasca non lo aiutava, ma alla fine riuscì a districarsi e cercò di ignorare la risatina soffocata che era appena uscita dalle labbra di Kurt.  
Non fu poi tanto difficile dimenticarsi di averla notata, specie quando si sentì soffiare in un orecchio: «Sdraiati, chiudi gli occhi».  
Era più semplice eseguire l'ordine che pensare al suo significato e, di conseguenza, Blaine cercò prima di tutto il modo di sedersi incastrandosi tra le gambe aperte di Kurt.  
Ci riuscì davvero solo quando Kurt per assecondarlo sollevò il bacino e appoggiò i polpacci fuori dall'acqua, lungo i bordi della vasca.  
Blaine provò a lasciarsi andare all'indietro e tentò di non rimuginare troppo intensamente sulla pressione che avvertiva contro l'attaccatura delle natiche e il primo tratto della spina dorsale.  
Sapeva che a causarla era l'erezione di Kurt, intrappolata tra i loro corpi e sempre più turgida, ma cercò di concentrarsi solo su se stesso per muoversi in modo meno scomodo e scoordinato possibile.  
Quando finalmente riuscì a sdraiarsi si ritrovò con la testa appoggiata su una delle spalle di Kurt e con la schiena che aderiva in modo quasi perfetto con il suo petto.  
Sarebbero stati comunque un po' troppo stretti se Kurt non avesse sollevato le braccia mentre lui si distendeva.  
Ora erano uniti in un abbraccio che era davvero simile a ciò che Blaine aveva immaginato quando la parola vasca era entrata per la prima volta nel discorso.  
«Mi dispiace» Kurt gli sfiorò il centro del petto in una lunga carezza mentre lo diceva. «Ero convinto che fosse molto più comodo.»  
Non lo era affatto, era fuor di dubbio. Se non altro nel caso in cui avessero davvero voluto fare sesso.  
Blaine iniziava a rendersi conto che potevano concludere ben poco in quella posizione.  
Se volevano fare l'amore avrebbero dovuto alzarsi entrambi in piedi, proprio come se fossero stati nella doccia della sua fantasia iniziale.  
Magari esisteva anche un altro metodo, ma lui non lo conosceva e Kurt non pareva essere al corrente di maggiori nozioni.  
Avrebbero dovuto riprovarci quando fossero stati entrambi più esperti.  
Ciò nonostante la delusione era l'ultimo dei sentimenti che Blaine stava sperimentando.  
C'era qualcosa di confortante e tenero nel fatto che anche Kurt, malgrado la sua estrema capacità di pianificare e di controllare ogni possibile avvenimento potesse commettere piccoli errori di valutazione come quello.  
Pensare che di tanto in tanto fosse fallibile proprio come fin troppo spesso lo era lui era rasserenante. Blaine amava anche quei minuscoli attimi di inesperienza che li univano.  
In più si era detto che starsene stretto nell'abbraccio di Kurt, con l'acqua calda e profumata che accarezzava la pelle di entrambi sarebbe stato bellissimo e così intimo da togliere il fiato e, se non altro su quello specifico dettaglio, non si era sbagliato. Era proprio così.  
Lo era al punto che lui avrebbe potuto dimenticarsi l'urgenza che aveva provato solo un attimo prima.  
L'avrebbe scordata davvero, almeno momentaneamente, se si fosse trattato solo del suo appagamento.  
Il corpo di Kurt, però, era ancora teso dal desiderio. Il suo sesso pulsava e i suoi fianchi diedero un piccolo scatto nervoso e quasi impercettibile, bloccati com'erano dal peso che li sovrastava.  
Blaine fu quasi tentato di afferrare le caviglie di Kurt, stringerle e incominciare a dondolare il bacino e a strofinarsi contro di lui fino a farlo venire solo per via della vicinanza e dell'attrito.  
L'avrebbe fatto volentieri, a costo di trascurare il suo stesso orgasmo. Per un secondo si convinse che sarebbe successo.  
L'idea di averlo dentro di sé mentre godeva, però, finì comunque con il prevalere.  
«E' vero» dovette ammettere a malincuore, «E' troppo complicato, è meglio che mi rimetta in piedi.»  
Kurt si sollevò a sua volta per agevolargli il movimento e, non appena furono di nuovo seduti, lo strinse per un istante prima di lasciarlo andare.  
Blaine si sentì posare un bacio leggero proprio al centro delle spalle e avvertì un fremito, come un gatto sotto una carezza inattesa.  
Dovette far forza sulle braccia con tutto il proprio peso per costringersi a sollevarsi del tutto.  
Fuori dall'acqua e lontano dall'abbraccio di Kurt faceva più freddo.  
Per non pensarci Blaine si scosse, facendo gocciolare via lunghi rivoletti luccicanti che gli scivolarono lungo petto, braccia e gambe.  
Solo lo sciabordio liquido che seguì un attimo dopo lo preavvisò del fatto che anche Kurt si era appena alzato in piedi.  
Senza nemmeno accorgersene lui reagì voltandosi di lato, in modo da dargli le spalle, e appoggiando i palmi delle mani e la fronte sulle piastrelle lisce e scivolose di vapore.  
Avrebbe provato ancora più freddo, specie quando il contatto tra il suo corpo e la ceramica aumentò in modo repentino e drastico, se non fosse stato per il fatto che Kurt gli si premette subito addosso.  
Blaine si lasciò baciare la gola, l'attaccatura della nuca e la schiena.  
Non oppose la minima resistenza né contro le dita che d'un tratto gli spalancarono le natiche, né contro il calore intossicante dell'uccello che gli veniva sfregato sulla pelle.  
Mugolò un'invocazione inarticolata e si chiese se l'assurda altalena continua, che quel pomeriggio non aveva mai smesso di farlo oscillare tra il sentimento e la lussuria, si sarebbe finalmente fermata o avrebbe proseguito nel suo dondolio folle e in apparenza inarrestabile.  
Di sicuro la libidine segnò almeno un paio di vigorosi punti di vantaggio quando Kurt gli sussurrò nell'incavo del collo che intendeva recuperare l'olio da massaggio dal ripiano sul bordo della vasca e che era solo per quel motivo che stava per smettere di baciarlo e di torturarlo spingendo con i fianchi come se lo stesse già scopando.  
Non furono quelle le esatte parole, ma a Blaine non importava.  
Olio significava preparazione, che a sua volta significava che le dita di Kurt sarebbero affondate dentro di lui, prima con lentezza e poi con una frenesia calcolata e ormai abbastanza esperta, alla ricerca di un punto preciso e focalizzante.  
Ogni altro pensiero si spense nell'attesa, finché la concretezza dei gesti non si sostituì finalmente alla sua fantasia sovraeccitata.  
Kurt aveva mani e dita delicate, ma per niente femminili. Erano grandi, anche se molto eleganti.  
Blaine trovava che fossero anche più virili delle sue.  
In momenti come quelli adorava il fatto che riusciva a sentirne sia la delicatezza che la volitività.  
I polpastrelli erano morbidi quando lo massaggiavano per farlo rilassare, e le nocche invece erano rigide e ben delineate.  
Ogni volta che se le sentiva scivolare dentro, Blaine aveva voglia di stringere i muscoli per imprigionarle.  
Anche in quel momento lo stavano costringendo a contrarre e decontrarre tutto il corpo a ritmo con le ondate di piacere che lo invadevano sempre più ravvicinate.  
Kurt, con il trascorrere del tempo, era diventato dannatamente bravo in quel genere di cose.  
Non che non lo facesse impazzire sempre e comunque, ma iniziava a esserci una deliberatezza particolare nei suoi gesti quando si trattava di prepararlo. Ogni volta, Blaine finiva col sentirsi come se non avessero affatto lo stesso livello di esperienza.  
L'impressione che aveva provato poco prima, di non essere poi così indietro rispetto a lui, in momenti come quello svaniva senza lasciare traccia.  
«Kurt!» Lo invocò, quando il bisogno iniziò a toccare vette così disperate da fargli tremare le ginocchia.  
Non sentiva più il freddo, faticava anche solo ad avvertire il tocco dell'acqua che ancora gli lambiva i polpacci. Ormai percepiva soltanto una smania totale e assoluta.  
Sollevò una gamba, appoggiando un piede sul bordo della vasca, e si sporse all'indietro più che poteva.  
Si rendeva conto che si stava offrendo spudoratamente, ma non riuscì a vergognarsene.  
Ottenne subito la risposta sperata. Kurt gli si premette di nuovo contro per un lungo istante.  
Blaine avvertì la sensazione calda e scivolosa di altro olio che veniva versato.  
Se lo sentì colare sulla pelle in abbondanza. Kurt ne aveva usato fin troppo.  
Era olio profumato e sprigionava un aroma leggero, vagamente esotico che iniziò subito a risalire insieme al calore dell'acqua, impregnando l'aria senza però renderla irrespirabile.  
Quando Kurt iniziò a sfregargli ancora una volta tra le natiche un'erezione bollente e congestionata, Blaine dimenticò anche il profumo.  
Non rimase nient'altro che la voglia di avere di più accompagnata dalla sensazione scivolosissima ma ugualmente troppo acuta della sua pelle che incontrava quella di Kurt e dei suoi muscoli che si arrendevano per accoglierlo.  
Mentre lui stringeva i denti per non ansimare troppo forte, Kurt iniziò a prenderlo e lo fece con fin troppa lentezza.  
Blaine pregò in silenzio per ogni singolo centimetro che gli veniva finalmente concesso, e si chiese se Kurt se ne accorgeva?  
Si domandò anche se sarebbe mai arrivato il giorno in cui sentire il suo uccello duro e perfetto che premeva per riempirlo sempre di più avrebbe smesso di sconvolgerlo.  
Ne dubitava. Ogni volta era come rendersi conto che "completo" era un termine senza senso lontano dalle braccia di Kurt, dai suoi baci, dalle sue carezze.  
Le spinte che lo scuotevano emotivamente, prima ancora di farlo vibrare di piacere, si fecero più decise, i movimenti più svelti e ravvicinati.  
Blaine appoggiò di nuovo la fronte sulle piastrelle bagnate - schiacciando un paio di boccoli che per tutto il tempo avevano continuato a spiovergli sugli occhi - e gemette più forte.  
Le dita di Kurt avevano una presa perfetta sui suoi fianchi, malgrado l'olio la rendesse a tratti un po' sfuggente.  
Fu quasi un dispiacere sentirla allentarsi.  
Un attimo dopo Kurt gli cinse la vita con un braccio - in modo saldo e vigoroso, per evitare a entrambi il rischio di perdere l'equilibrio - e con la mano libera gli percorse il torace.  
Si soffermò a lungo su uno dei capezzoli e, nel frattempo, strinse la carne sensibile e liscia all'attaccatura del suo collo in un nuovo morso, iniziando a succhiarla e a risalire verso il lobo di un orecchio.  
«Ti piace?» chiese, pizzicando un po' più forte e sfregando i polpastrelli sul capezzolo fin troppo turgido e sporgente.  
Blaine riuscì a rispondere solo un «Sì» troppo acuto e semistrozzato.  
Dio! Kurt lo sapeva già quanto quel piccolo gesto bastasse a farlo sentire come se fosse fatto solo di un amalgama di piacere e gelatina.  
Pretendeva anche che lui rispondesse in maniera sensata?  
«Sei così caldo...» La punta della lingua di Kurt tracciò una linea un po' zigzagante lungo la sua gola. Forse stava seguendo il rilievo di una vena, o magari era solo una nuova forma di tortura.  
Blaine non era in grado di discernere tra le due ipotesi.  
Pregò con tutto se stesso che Kurt non fosse diventato smaliziato al punto di dirgli anche che era stretto perché - al diavolo il fatto che nei film porno sembrasse sempre ridicolo e parecchio squallido! - non sarebbe stato in grado di difendersi da un colpo basso di quel tipo. No, non ne sarebbe stato proprio capace.  
Kurt parve volerlo graziare. Anziché parlare continuò a riempirlo di baci che sconfinavano a tratti nel più classico dei succhiotti, e cominciò ad accarezzarlo proprio come lui aveva bisogno che facesse.  
Il ritmo che il suo polso iniziò subito a dettare era svelto, i movimenti ampi e ormai abbastanza esperti e sicuri.  
«Sei bollente.» Ogni sillaba, per quanto mormorata a voce bassa, fu come una piccola scossa per Blaine che non riuscì a trattenersi e gemette una supplica inarticolata.  
Era così che Kurt lo sentiva ora che lui era chiuso intorno al suo uccello e imprigionato nella presa delle sue dita? Caldo fino a scottare?  
«Anche tu...» rispose, faticando a tirare fuori anche quelle poche parole.  
Il cuore gli martellava in modo sempre più furioso tra le tempie.  
«Kurt...» Si strappò a fatica il nome dalla gola per poterlo ansimare a voce alta. Non sapeva perché, ma ne aveva una necessità impellente e assoluta.  
Il tocco delle dita di Kurt si fece ancora più veloce, ma le spinte dei suoi fianchi, invece, rallentarono.  
«Io... sto... voglio...» Anche Kurt ormai faticava a trasformare i suoni ansimanti che gli uscivano dalle labbra in termini di senso compiuto.  
Il suo respiro era talmente concitato, e la sua bocca era ancora una volta così vicina all'orecchio di Blaine, che almeno mezza frase andò persa prima che riuscisse a concludere.  
«Oddio, Blaine...» Forse non era mai stato detto e Blaine l'aveva solo sognato, ma il successivo «Vieni... ti prego» gli trafisse il petto come una pugnalata.  
Non si domandò nemmeno se aveva davvero sentito anche un «Prima tu», non aveva bisogno di altro per perdere il senno in via definitiva.  
Il suo corpo prese la richiesta smozzicata di Kurt per un ordine perentorio e inequivocabile.  
Con la bocca spalancata, la schiena inarcata dal piacere e la fronte ancora premuta con forza perfino eccessiva contro le piastrelle, Blaine si lasciò andare fino a sentirsi febbricitante e consumato.  
Sfinito e appagato nello stesso tempo, non riusciva più a smettere di tremare.  
Se Kurt non fosse stato ancora dentro di lui, e se non l'avesse anche sorretto trattenendolo per la vita, non gli sarebbero rette le gambe.  
Stava diventando tutto così frenetico che le piastrelle ormai gli scorrevano velici sotto i palmi delle mani e sotto gli avambracci, in su e in giù, ad ogni nuovo affondo dei fianchi di Kurt.  
La stanza non era più piena di vapore ma era comunque satura: dei loro gemiti, dello sciabordio dell'acqua intorno alle caviglie di entrambi e del suono incredibile e sconvolgente che i loro corpi ancora umidi producevano incontrandosi.  
Blaine si sentiva circondato e sempre più stordito, ma per niente spaventato.  
Nel momento in cui Kurt si irrigidì del tutto nell'orgasmo il suo cuore si strinse e fu costretto a mordersi un labbro perché avvertì quasi dolore.  
Era una cosa che gli capitava ogni volta ed era perfino più bello e appagante del sesso in sé.  
L'emozione di quell'istante era come Kurt: assolutamente unica e insostituibile.

*

Se aveva avuto freddo, anche solo per un momento, mentre lui e Kurt aspettavano che la vasca si svuotasse e poi si riempisse di nuovo, Blaine se l'era già scordato.  
Per la verità rammentava di aver pensato che, personalmente, non avrebbe avuto il minimo problema a stendersi di nuovo nell'acqua che avevano già usato, ma Kurt aveva scosso il capo con una smorfia pignola e più che esplicita.  
Per quanto stravolto fosse non era parso disposto a riciclare un bagno.  
Invece aveva aperto lo scarico e impugnato con tutta la decisione di cui era ancora capace l'erogatore dell'acqua calda.  
Come sotto il getto della doccia aveva sciacquato entrambi e ripulito anche le piastrelle e la vasca stessa.  
Blaine si era dovuto appoggiare di nuovo al muro con le spalle. Aveva lascito che Kurt si affaccendasse e ogni tanto gli aveva reso il compito più difficile acciuffandolo per un bacio, più per il desiderio di assaggiare le sue labbra che per una repentina voglia di ribellione.  
Non ricordava quando Kurt si fosse chinato di nuovo a chiudere lo scarico perché la vasca tornasse a riempirsi. Rammentava solo che a quel punto i baci erano diventati l'unica attività comune fino a quando il livello dell'acqua non era stato sufficiente a scaldarli entrambi.  
Incastrasi in due in quella posizione, schiena contro petto, gambe ta le gambe, era stato un mezzo disastro quando si era trattato di provare a fare l'amore, ma per starsene semplicemente a mollo a farsi insaponare era qualcosa di perfetto.  
Il tepore, il sostegno della spalla di Kurt contro la nuca e la carezza leggera che ogni tanto gli percorreva il petto erano così piacevoli da riempirlo di sonnolenza.  
Avrebbe potuto addormentarsi da un momento all'altro, anche se era sicuro che non sarebbe successo.  
Kurt di certo non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno dei due di restare in acqua troppo a lungo.  
Avrebbe detto che faceva male alla pelle, che allargava troppo i pori, o qualcosa di simile.  
Per il momento, però, ogni tanto gli posava un bacio leggero su una tempia o tra i capelli bagnati.  
Blaine si voltò per cercargli le labbra e sorrise.  
Lo colse così di sorpresa - Kurt doveva essersi convinto che lui si fosse addormentato sul serio - e lo vide arrossire prima di ricambiare il bacio.  
Era da non crederci! Fino a nemmeno un quarto d'ora prima Kurt era tutto sesso, sfacciataggine e parlantina sciolta, e ora sembrava di nuovo una verginella pudica che sta realizzando solo in quel preciso momento di essere distesa nuda in una vasca da bagno in compagnia del proprio ragazzo.  
Non c'era verso: Blaine non sarebbe mai riuscito a capirlo del tutto.  
Però lo amava. Ne era terribilmente innamorato, sì, anche se d'ora in poi avrebbe dovuto proibirgli di lavarsi le mani in sua presenza perché, altrimenti, ogni volta si sarebbe ritrovato duro ed eccitato al solo pensiero di quel pomeriggio.  
Ma della questione del parlare mentre facevano l'amore avrebbero dovuto discutere ancora in futuro.  
Magari fissando subito un paio di punti fermi. Ad esempio la regola che dovesse essere sempre ed esclusivamente Kurt quello che diceva sconcezze.  
Non che Blaine non fosse abbastanza convinto di poterne pronunciare anche lui all'occorrenza, ma dubitava che, a differenza di Kurt, sarebbe mai riuscito a farlo senza far suonare tutto strano, comico, imbarazzante o peggio ancora patetico.  
Kurt faceva sembrare ogni cosa naturale e pulita, perfino quando gli mugolava in un orecchio che moriva dalla voglia di scoparlo.  
Kurt era Kurt e aveva una sensibilità e un tocco speciali, qualunque cosa facesse.  
Inoltre era la persona più dignitosa del mondo. Molto più dignitosa di quel che Blaine stesso non osasse sperare di essere.  
Kurt certe cose poteva permettersele. Il risultato finale era di rendere la sua spina dorsale molle di desiderio, mentre se fosse stato lui a parlare in un certo modo sarebbe stato diverso.  
Blaine non riusciva a credere che avrebbe provocato lo stesso effetto.  
E, nei momenti di maggior stordimento erotico, sarebbe stato capace di fare richieste indecorose come quella di essere leccato da capo a piedi.  
O magari sarebbe riuscito a trasformare una richiesta lussuriosa in una offesa.  
No, meglio evitare, ma più tardi avrebbe comunque spiegato a Kurt come riusciva a ridurlo pronunciando poche sillabe con un tono appena un po' roco.  
Per il momento, però, voleva solo godersi la carezza dell'acqua e delle dita di Kurt.  
Chiuse gli occhi, sorrise di nuovo e poi azzardò la sola frase che era certo di poter ripetere quanto voleva senza fare alcun danno.  
«Ti amo» disse, e prese una delle mani di Kurt tra le sue per poi premersela sulle labbra.  
Sul serio, lo pensava di tutto cuore. Sorrise più forte e poi aggiunse: «Adesso baciami, per favore».  
Fu accontentato e lo fu per un tempo considerevole.  
L'acqua iniziava già a intiepidirsi quando la sua bocca e quella di Kurt si separarono.  
Blaine decise di rimanere comunque disteso, ancora per un po'. L'abbraccio bastava a riscaldarlo e non aveva più nemmeno sonno.  
«Sul serio ti sei eccitato tanto solo per che avevo le braccia bagnate?» Kurt lo chiese a filo con la sua pelle, quasi con una certa timidezza.  
La sua risposta fu scuotere il capo con vigore e alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
«Le avevi anche nude e cosparse di farina» replicò ridacchiando, prima di tutto di se stesso. «Non trascurare il potenziale erotico della farina.»  
Kurt rise, vicinissimo al suo orecchio.  
«Stavo solo preparando una torta di mele, Blaine. E la stavo facendo con Carole.»  
Lui annuì. Gli piaceva il tono leggero del discorso e gli piaceva anche la torta di mele.  
«Pensi che potrei averne una fetta senza aspettare che sia ora di cena?» domandò fiducioso e un po' sfacciato.  
Kurt dovette disilluderlo: «Era per una vendita di beneficienza a favore dell'ospedale. Nessuno di noi ne avrà una fetta, Carole l'ha portata via uscendo».  
Le sue mani accarezzarono il petto di Blaine come se volessero consolarlo.  
Il movimento fu lento e gentile, ma quando le dita si fermarono all'altezza del suo stomaco lui avvertì comunque un brivido di rinnovata eccitazione.  
«Peccato» disse, anche se della torta iniziava già a non importargli più di tanto.  
Kurt sorrise. Blaine lo capì dal modo in cui le sue labbra si allargarono pur restando posate su una delle sue tempie, premute proprio su un punto in cui i boccoli lasciavano scoperto un piccolo tratto di pelle nuda.  
«Mi dispiace per la torta» Gli soffiò quasi tra i capelli bagnati, «in compenso appena ci saremo alzati e asciugati potrai avere qualunque altra cosa. Tutto quello di cui ti viene voglia... C'è ancora un sacco di tempo prima che gli altri tornino a casa.»  
Blaine deglutì e distese le punte dei piedi.  
D'un tratto si sentiva goloso come non mai ma non di torte fatte in casa.  
Kurt era di sicuro più dolce e appetitoso di qualunque torta di mele e a lui stava venendo una gran voglia di assaggiarlo.


End file.
